


Inhale

by electriicfleur (followthefreedomtrail)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Bliss (Far Cry), Gen, Hallucinations, Talking Shit to Joseph Seed, bad words, like way too much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followthefreedomtrail/pseuds/electriicfleur
Summary: The bliss always left her fragmented. One piece broken into ten billion. A sliver of herself, a part of a whole. Ravaged her mind beyond repair.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTiniestTortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiniestTortoise/gifts).



> Jess (thetiniesttortoise) is inspiring and kind and her work inspired this so what I’m saying is you should read her stuff. I am Charlie and I endorse this message.
> 
> xoxo

The bliss always left her fragmented. One piece broken into ten billion. A sliver of herself, a part of a whole. Ravaged her mind beyond repair.

In the moment, pumped full of flower, veins spreading the pollen through her system like little evangelists, everything always feels clear. She can see the end. The inevitability. The fire and flood. All scripture, no mercy.

A flash—and it’s gone. Faith tells her to heed Joseph’s words and she feels the urge to drop to her knees. Wants to _submit_.

If she was less stubborn, she would. If only the bliss lasted longer.

But someone always finds her. Call it fate or luck, someone always pulls her out of it and she _always_ wonders why _her._

Burke is trapped. Blissed out, yet she walks free.

Though, it’s never that simple.

There are side effects. She sees ghosts, speaks with phantoms, walks on water and wakes to gunfire and wonders which is real. It’s a junkie’s nightmare that has her believing she’s important in this chess match between God and the devil. Joseph has imagined it all, she’s sure, until she sees it with her own eyes and then she’s convinced that it’s Dutch who’s crazy.

She mentions it once and regrets it forever.

“How do we know he’s not… what if—what are the odds?”

And Dutch glares at her with more bite than any of the heralds have. “Stay out of the Henbane, kid. It’s fuckin’ with your mind.”

She’s supposed to take that and swallow it like medicine, but instead it leaves her haunted. Reality and make believe blends together so seamlessly that she’s lost and Faith fucking Seed knows it. Feeds off it.

She smashes exactly three mirrors thinking she sees white fabric and pale flowers in her peripheral.

And when she kills Faith, it’s a violent affair. She shuts her windpipe and feels her flail, a last ditch effort to cling to life.

The herald dies like any other mortal. Slow, fighting, and then the infamous deputy wonders just what she has done.

Joseph answers these queries in his constant solemnity. The guilt ebbs and flows and her bloodlust grows. She wants John. Jacob. Enough is never enough and she wants Joseph Seed, apologetic and repentant on bended knee.

“Listen to me, you Peggie fucks,” she growls into the radio. Her fingers press harder than necessary against the talk button, but she knows this. Chooses it, as if it will make her point clearer. They will hear her and relent, or they will die a martyr’s death. Simple as that. “You step into the general vicinity of Fall’s End, you breach the Lumber Mill, you touch _any_ of the Whitetails,” she grits her teeth, her intentions nuclear, “I will bring down the apocalypse early. I’ll destroy your little compound and sleep like a baby knowing you’re buried in rubble. Do you hear me, Joseph Seed?”

She leaves a silence. It’s loaded, but what no one sees is the lights dancing behind her eyelids. Permanent, invisible scars, courtesy of Hope County. She may never see clearly again.

“I’ll make your head spin, how quickly I’ll wipe your entire flock out. Cease your proselytizing and hand yourself over, or take the coward’s way and declar war.”

She aims to provoke. Lives for the fight.

Joseph chastises her for her anger and only stokes it further. “ _Deputy_. Wrath resides within you. It’s not too late to atone.”

He seals his fate as she sharpens her temper.


End file.
